This invention relates to an interactive display system, particularly, but not limited to an interactive display system which includes a remote signalling device.
Existing interactive displays make use of an electronic whiteboard which can sense the position of an electronic pen on the surface of the whiteboard. When a computer display is projected onto the whiteboard and its position calibrated, the electronic pen can be used in the same way as a computer mouse to manipulate objects on the computer display by passing the electronic pen over the surface of the whiteboard. This type of interactive whiteboard enables the teacher to manipulate and annotate material rapidly as a result of audience questions. The use of interactive whiteboards improves teaching productivity and also improves student comprehension. Such whiteboards allow use to be made of good quality digital teaching materials, and allow data to be manipulated and presented using audio visual technologies.
Problems arise with these existing interactive whiteboards in that it is difficult to assess a student's comprehension of the material. Also, the systems require a cumbersome amount of wiring between the various parts of the system.
It is an object of the present invention to address to above mentioned disadvantages.
DE 19535119 discloses an interactive display system in which student feedback devices are hardwired to a teacher's computer, with the computer having a display connected thereto.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,176,520 discloses an information delivery system having a tutor station and at least one student station, for displaying teacher information from the tutor station on the student station.
EP 279558 comprises a series of student workstations connected to a central teacher workstation which controls the other workstations.